gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect
Perfect by P!nk is featured in I Kissed a Girl, the seventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. They sing it to Santana to show they support her completely for whoever she is. This is the second song by P!nk to be covered by Glee, the first being Raise Your Glass, which is also performed by Blaine with The Warblers at Regionals in the episode Original Song. Lyrics Kurt: Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Under estimated, look, I'm still around Kurt and Blaine: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine: To me Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead Kurt and Blaine: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, see you do the same Blaine: Oooh! Kurt and Blaine: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Kurt (louder in episode version): To me Blaine (with Kurt): The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear) The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer) So cool in lying and we (try try try) Kurt and Blaine: But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time Blaine (with Kurt): Done looking for the critics, (cuz they’re everywhere) They don’t like my jeans, they don’t (get my hair) Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time) Kurt and Blaine: Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeaaah, oooooh! Kurt: Ooh, pretty pretty pretty! Blaine with New Directions: Pretty pretty please Kurt and Blaine with New Directions: Don’t you ever ever feel Like you’re less then, less than perfect Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel Like you’re nothing you’re perfect (Blaine: To me! yeaaaah) New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, (Blaine: You’re perfect) Less than perfect (Kurt: You’re perfect to me! yeaah) Blaine with New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Kurt and Blaine with New Directions: Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine and Kurt: To me Trivia *The original title of P!nk's song,'' F**king Perfect'', was changed to'' Perfect''. *This song is first done as a spoof by SimGM, in their glee spoof episode Glee Season 2 Spoof 7 New York Funeral. *Second P!nk song to be sung by Blaine (Raise Your Glass being the first) and Kurt (though as part of The Warblers in his case) *This was sung on The Glee Project in the episode Actability. Errors *At the start of the episode Kurt is seen wearing a white shirt with a blackish neck scarf. In Perfect he is wearing a red shirt with a cream turtle neck and in I'm the Only One he is wearing the outfit he wore in the start of the episode. *When Kurt and Blaine are singing Perfect to Santana, Brittany goes from rubbing Santana's back to holding her hand back and forth. Gallery Kurt &blaine.jpg Perfect1.png KurtP2.png KurtP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png Template_Perfect.gif KurtBlaineP.png BlaineP.png Perfect123.png pefect3453655624543523.PNG Perfectperformance-brittana.gif Perfect146643442.PNG Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio5_250.gif perfect2322.PNG tumblr_lvgemgeZgg1r6kc40o3_250.gif tumblr_ml3239aAGc1raamr0o6_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three